Como Oma y Shu
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: YURI/SHOJO-AI. Oneshot AU Korrasami. Basado en el manga "Shiroi Heya no Futari" . Korra se hace amiga de Asami, una chica nueva quienes todas miran mal por ser rica y cree que se siente superior por su dinero. Cuando ambas tienen que interpretar la historia de Omashu para una obra, se dan cuenta que sus sentimientos van más allá de una representación que tal vez acabe igual.


**Hola hola! Pues casi las 2:00 am en mi país y no me resistí en hacer esto. Así como hice un semi AU de Makorra, le tocó a Korrasami esta vez (son una hereje, lo sé, no me maten ;_;)**

**Aprovechen a esta fujoshi escribiendo yuri por tiempo limitado xD**

**Espero les guste!**

**Está basado en el que se supone fue el primer yuri en la historia del femslash, Shiroi Heya No Futari, pero la historia está triste (no lo he leído aclaro ni tengo links, solo leí la reseña y me pareció mejor que cualquier yuri actual. Tanto el primer yaoi y yuri han sido los mejores pero muy tristes y hermosos)**

**Espero les guste :S**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''

Ella era muy linda.

Es la hija de Hiroshi Sato

¿Qué hace una niña rica en una escuela local?

Se supone que los representantes de la Tribu Agua del Sur me querían mandar a una escuela exclusiva para aprender Tierra control, pero me negué. No soy millonaria. Soy el Avatar y soy un ser humano igual que el resto.

Aun así hay lugares para ricos y pobres.

Aun no entiendo esto, pero Sifu Katara me ha dicho que en 4 años más cuando cumpla 18 y la mayoría de edad, comenzaré a comprender esto.

La profesora la presentó en la clase.

Su nombre es Asami. Tiene cabello color azabache, ojos verdes con la hierba y una cara delgada.

Se sienta al lado de mí. Su piel blanca refleja la luz.

Las demás chicas la miran mal. No me gusta. No importa tu clase social, ¿No somos todos humanos?

La miran con ojos de envidia, odio y recelo.

En el receso nadie le habla, nadie se acerca.

Me siento mal por ella y me acerco, dejando a mis compañeras.

"Korra! A dónde vas?" gritan molestas.

Las ignoro. Ellas no me necesitan. Asami sí.

"Hola" la saludo suavemente y levanta la vista con sorpresa "Eres Asami ¿no? Mi nombre es Korra. Soy el Avatar"

"Oh..uh…si, soy Asami"

"Te gustaría comer conmigo?" le pregunto directamente. Está un poco confundida. Se ve tensa y un poco a la defensiva, pero me sigue y nos sentamos a comer bajo un árbol.

Un poco desconfiada al principio y hostil, me trata de evitar pero me gano su confianza y comenzamos a hacer amigas.

Para la celebración del festival del amor, nuestra escuela tiene que representar la historia de Oma y Shu.

Todas se niegan rotundamente y ninguna de las dos sabemos que sucedía, así que nos ofrecemos para ser Oma y Shu.

Inmediatamente empiezan a cotillear pero las ignoramos. La profesora nos da un libreto y decidimos ir a un salón vacío para ensayar.

Al ir escenificando los actos, tonteamos y reímos por lo pésimas actrices que somos. Tratamos de darle seriedad a las cosas y empieza a verse y oírse mucho mejor.

Entonces nos damos cuenta.

La línea se lee así:

"_**Finalmente puedo verte sin temor a que la sangre de nuestros pueblos se derramen, querido mío"**_

_[Shu mira a Oma con devoción por un momento y sus labios se unen en un beso tranquilo en la oscuridad de la cueva]_

Nos miramos con dudas en los ojos.

Decidimos dejarlo para el escenario. No pasaba nada. Era sólo actuación.

Ahora comprendía el terror de mis compañeras.

Besar a una chica frente al pueblo o usar esas mascarás ridículas y bailar. Prefirieron el baile dejándonos esto.

Sólo es un beso, dijimos.

Llega el día de la actuación. Yo soy Shu, ella es Oma.

Al momento de la escena clave, Asami recita sus líneas y yo la tomo entre mis brazos. Sin vacilar la beso. Un beso suave.

Escucho que media audiencia brinca en su asiento y comienzan a cotillear.

Sin importarnos las miradas asombradas seguimos nuestra actuación como si nada.

Después de la obra comienzo a sentir algo. Asami y yo nos quitamos el maquillaje y nos cambiamos en silencio.

Esa noche toca fuera del lugar donde vivo temporalmente para entrenar tierra control. Su cara está ligeramente roja ¿tendrá fiebre?

"Perdóname por esto, Korra" me dice y me besa.

Mis ojos se abren de par en par. No puedo creerlo.

Un sentimiento similar al que me dio en el beso de la obra comienza a nacer dentro de mí, excava a la superficie y me acelera el pulso.

La abrazo y correspondo a su beso. Así nos quedamos un buen rato, sin pensar en nada.

"Te amo, Korra. Creerás que estoy loca, pero me he sentido así desde que me ofreciste tu compañía. No estoy segura…nunca me he enamorado pero creo que lo es"

No digo nada. La abrazo y vuelvo a colocar mis labios sobre los de ella.

'''''''

En la escuela nos miran mal.

Las profesoras incluso. Pero Asami y yo actuamos como si nada.

Tomamos nuestro receso donde siempre. Entonces me vuelve a besar.

Escucho un jadeo.

"Se lo dije! Esas dos andan!"

"¡¿Cómo es posible?! El Avatar besando a Sato!" grita con horror una chica.

Las puertas se abren. La puerta de la dirección se abre

No, no, no.

'''''

"Korra, ¿Qué significa esto?" pregunta el representante de la Flor de loto con una expresión dura al entrar a la oficina.

Abrazo a Asami fuertemente.

No lo pienso ni medio minuto. La tomo de la mano me echo a correr con ella.

Llegamos a un lugar fuera del pueblo. Hay pasto y árboles.

Ella está asustada. No quiere que nos juzguen. También lo estoy.

Nos quedamos dormidas bajo un árbol. Igual que la primera vez que me junté con ella.

''''''

Me despiertan de golpe. Alguien me toma del brazo. Me llevan. Alguien más se lleva a Asami. Intento zafarme pero no puedo. Si entro en estado Avatar podría salvarla. Pero soy una inexperta con ello aun. No puedo y nos separan si remedio.

Mis tutores me dan una severa charla.

"TÚ NO PUEDES ENAMORARTE DE UNA CHICA" me repiten sin cesar.

¿Qué hay de malo en ello? No entiendo

¿Acaso no es justo que si amas a alguien puedas estar con esa persona?

Ellos me dicen que enamorarme de un chico es correcto.

¿Y Oma y Shu? Ambos estaban enamorados de alguien del género contrario y aun así no les dejaban estar juntos.

No entiendo

¿Qué quieren?

¿Nadie en este mundo tiene derecho a ser feliz?

Soy el Avatar, el ser más poderoso del mundo, y no puedo arreglar mi vida.

''''''''

Me dicen que me van a regresar a la Tribu Agua del Sur. Llevarán maestros para que me enseñen.

No quiero irme. No quiero dejar a Asami.

"Psst" Escucho por mi ventana

Me levanto de un brinco. Asami estaba allí.

Me suplica que no me vaya y le digo que no puedo impedirlo. Su furia crece y me reclama que solo juego con ella. Que si le importara haría algo.

Insisto que soy el Avatar y que mi deber es con el mundo. No puede entender que me duele no poder estar juntas.

Ella insiste que debe haber una manera. Pero antes de poder decir algo, escapa.

No puedo hacer nada. Veo como el barco se aleja del reino tierra.

Ya han pasado 4 años.

Estoy rumbo al reino tierra para buscarla.

No me he olvidado de ella y nadie va a impedir que le vea.

Llego a la mansión enorme.

El portero de la mansión Sato me lo ha dicho. Su padre no quiere verme.

"Alguien dijo que la vieron en el muelle por última vez" me dice el portero.

A la mañana siguiente no apareció.

La buscaron y nunca la encontraron.

No.

La vida no es justa.

Salgo de ahí tan pronto como puedo.

No entiendo.

Es mi deber proteger al mundo. Y no pude proteger a alguien que amaba!

Yo…

Juro no volver a hacerlo.

No volveré a amar a alguien. No quiero que pase lo mismo.

Siento algo cálido en mi mejilla.

Parece… que el camino de un Avatar se hace solo.

Sin nadie

Para que no pase esto.

No volveré a dejar a alguien.

Nunca.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''

**Más chafa no pudo salir e.e**

**Lo siento son las 3 am y ya entenderán.**

**Se me botó la canica xDD**

**Gracias por leer y espero reviews**


End file.
